


Nativity

by LeesaPerrie



Series: 2008 Advent Calendar Fics [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Sometime after Miller’s Crossing, Season 4.





	Nativity

**Nativity  
by Leesa Perrie**

_Sometime after Miller's Crossing, Season 4_

This was hell, pure unadulterated hell, and he still wasn't sure how he got talked into this.

One moment he was getting ready for a few hours on his own with his laptop while Jeannie and Kaleb went to see Madison in her school's nativity play, the next he was getting into the car with them and heading to said school.

He'd forgotten how persuasive Jeannie could be when she wanted him to do something he really didn't want to do; saying how upset Maddie, who had taken a liking to him for some unfathomable reason, would be if he wasn't there, and he didn't want to make her cry, did he?

It didn't help that he was still feeling guilty for that whole nanite fiasco. 

So, here he was. Watching little kids fumble through their dance routines, mumble lines he couldn't hear, and wasn't interested in hearing even if he could, and listening to out of tune voices murder Christmas carols, with parents clapping and taking photographs, flashes flashing brightly and annoyingly; making out that this was something to be enjoyed rather than endured.

Hell, total and utter hell.

Madison was the only kid in the show who could sing or dance, well, sort of. Certainly she was the best one there, and no, he wasn't being biased.

And if afterwards his heart softened at the sight of Madison's happy face, well, it was just the relief at having survived the play.

He certainly didn't feel all soft and fuzzy when she hugged him.

Not at all.

The End 


End file.
